1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus with a flat image display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display apparatuses for outdoor installation have appeared. In the apparatus, a circuit board which controls a display panel (liquid crystal panel) is arranged on a rear side of the panel. Therefore, when doing maintenance of the panel from its rear side, it is necessary to remove the circuit board. In the flat panel display apparatus for outdoor installation a large-sized panel is often employed and thus the removal of the circuit board often involves complicated work.
Due to the growth of the panel in size, a housing also grows in size. When doing maintenance of the panel, a part of the housing needs to be removed. This could lead to a falling of the part of the housing and may cause harm to a worker.